Urine Trouble
by Vitani825
Summary: Littlefoot learns a hard lesson. He also encounters obstacles along the way. Rated T for minor language.


Urine Trouble

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Land Before Time characters. Only my OC's.**

 **A/N: My OC's are mentioned as part of the gang. This story mainly focuses on Littlefoot.**

Littlefoot and his friends were having fun playing in the watering hole. Suddenly, the game was put to a stop when Littlefoot grabbed his crotch with his paws.

"Wait guys! I gotta pee, BAD!" Littlefoot exclaimed.

"Go ahead then," Cera said.

"Here in the water and in front of everybody? No way!" Littlefoot sneered.

Littlefoot ran out of the water to look for a quiet spot away from everybody. He really didn't want to pee out in the open; the thought of it made him feel uneasy; that was one thing he and Cera's dad have in common. While searching for a spot, he saw some kids swimming and splashing around in another watering hole. The movement of the water was making it worse for him.

"I can't take it!" Littlefoot told himself, while panting.

He felt a sharp pain in his abdomen while trying to keep his bladder from emptying itself.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Littlefoot moaned.

Soon enough, he came across some bushes. As it turns out, some kids were hiding.

"Damn it! I mustn't pee now," Littlefoot told himself.

After a while, he wandered around and saw a tree. After getting a closer look, the trunk had an open space at the bottom. It was a storing space for sweet bubbles; it was owned by Kosh. Littlefoot wasn't on the best terms with the pink clubtail and he didn't want to piss him off by peeing on his sweet bubbles.

Moments later, Topsy came into view and walked up to him.

"Say, Littlefoot; you look terrible," Topsy pointed out.

Littlefoot nodded and panted.

"Yeah; listen, I really need to go badly; have you ever thought that there's no relief spot private enough for you? I can't go when too many people are near me," Littlefoot explained.

"I also can't go with too many people near me; not even Tria; I also like having complete privacy," Topsy answered.

Out of the corner of Littlefoot's eye, he saw Kosh casually taking a leak. Topsy spoke up again.

"I seriously don't know how Kosh can be so casual about public urination; well, at least it's not on the sweet bubble bush near my nest," Topsy added.

Littlefoot nodded.

"I was aiming to go on that tree; but, the trunk was filled with sweet bubbles," Littlefoot stated.

Topsy nodded.

"Yeah; he'd be pretty pissed if he found your urine on his sweet bubbles," Topsy told him.

"Nice to see you; but, I really gotta go," Littlefoot said.

Once Littlefoot was gone, Topsy shook his head.

"Poor kid; hope he doesn't wet himself before he gets to a relief spot; that's something no kid should have to endure; I've been there before," Topsy said to himself.

Meanwhile, Cera and the others were waiting on Littlefoot.

"What's taking him so long?" Cera asked.

"Maybe he needs to go number two as well," Ducky claimed.

"Ducky might be right; he sure taking long time," Petrie added.

Cera groaned.

"This is taking forever; I'm gonna go look for him," Cera growled.

"Me no do that if me were you, Cera," Petrie responded.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot found a pile of bushes by the Secret Caverns. He sighed with relief when he didn't see anybody there. Moments later, he ducked into the bushes and positioned himself accordingly to empty himself. Just as he was about to do his business, Hyp and his friends walked by.

"Hi Littlefoot; it's such a lovely day and you're hiding in the bushes," Hyp said.

"Do you guys mind? I would like some privacy," Littlefoot stated.

"He's right, Hyp; even I don't like when others watch me while relieving myself," Nod claimed.

"Uh, yeah; let's go so he can do his business," Mutt agreed.

With that, Mutt grabbed Hyp by the arms and pulled him away, Nod followed close behind them. Littlefoot sighed happily.

"Thanks Mutt," Littlefoot said.

"No problem, kiddo," Mutt said.

Once the older boys were gone, Littlefoot felt relaxed enough to do his business. He got back into position and started peeing. He sighed with relief as his bladder was getting emptied.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! So much better!" Littlefoot exclaimed to himself.

After cleaning himself up, he left the bushes and went back to his friends.

"There you are; we were wondering where you were," Ducky stated.

"Yeah; Cera was about to look for you; but me say you need privacy," Petrie added.

"What took you so long?" Cera wondered.

"I was trying to find a private enough relief spot; it took a while since I couldn't find one private enough until I got near the Secret Caverns; Hyp and his friends were out hat way and I didn't know; however, Mutt managed to get Hyp away from the bushes," Littlefoot explained.

The others nodded.

"I am just glad you are all right," Ducky claimed.

"Me too," Petrie added.

Spike murmured in agreement while everyone else nodded.

"Let's get back to playing; I'll be the swimmer this time," Littlefoot claimed.

"Okay," Cera said.

There was one lesson Littlefoot learned; never drink too much water and to go find a relief spot to do his business before it becomes an emergency.


End file.
